prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mad Old Bag Lady
Details Walkthrough Meeting Gertrude Go to the Dilapidated Old House near Varrock. Try and break the door down. After a few hefty kicks, it should eventually swing open. Step inside and try to ignore the smell. You will see a "Shadow" in the corner. Talk to the "Shadow" and it will turn out it is "Gertrude". She will tell you that she has lost one of her precious cats, "Fluffs". It seems that two of the boys from the estate allegedly kidnapped it. After hearing her old leathery voices, you agree to try and find the old bag's cat. The Two Terrors Talk to Jim and John in the centre of Varrock. They will admit that they stole the old lady's cat and are "hiding it someplace cool". However, when you press them for specifics, they will pull a flick knife on you. You can either pay them 100 gp to leave you alone and tell you where the cat is, or you can tell them "You call that a knife?" and pull a rune dagger on them. They will beg you to tell them where you got it, and you will sell them the knife. Quickly ask them where the cat is being kept, and they will show you to the Lumber Yard. Finding the Cat Go to the Lumber Yard. There should be a small gap underneath one of the sections of fencing. Crawl under it, and you will find yourself surrounded by rats. However, there will be a mighty mewing and "Gertrude's Cat" will leap out and digest all the rats. However, it will start to claw at you madly and you realise you won't be able to take it without a fight. Enter the Tranquiliser Squad You have a flashback of when you were talking to a girl in a bar. Adding Doogle Leaves to her drink made her unconscious. Therefore, you reason that this could work on a cat too. Add Doogle Leaves (found near Gertrude's house) to a bucket of milk to get Doogle Milk. Enter the Lumber Yard and use it on "Gertrude's Cat" when it approaches you. It will fall asleep. Pick it up and return to Gertrude's house. A happy ending? Gertrude will tell you that although she did indeed lose that cat, it is not the one she was looking for. Depressed, you go and sit on the filthy porch when suddenly you hear a mewing! You search the "Pile of Crap" next to you, and you find "Fluffs"! Upon returning to Gertrude with this cat, you explain how you found it. She immediately vows to clean her house to prevent something like this happening again. A cut-scene ensues where she furiously scrubs up the house, and turns the next-door house into a cat home. She thanks you for showing her the light. Quest Complete! Rewards *Your own choice of kitten. *12,000 cooking XP. *A brush to keep your house tidy. *Some old rugs that can be stitched up with 60 crafting for your house. *"Piles of Crap" once per day that can contain items worth up to 100k. Category:Quests Category:Novice Quests